


New at This

by angelkat



Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [9]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: In which Mami trains Kyoko in one of the most crucial arts she'd learned over her years of being a magical girl.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Series: [collection] Dabbling in Drabbling (Wordcount: 100) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466260
Kudos: 10





	New at This

Kyoko teetered inches away from her despair.

"This is impossible. This is beyond me. This is sorcery only you can do, Mami-san."

"Keep trying." Mami wore her ever patient smile. "Practice makes perfect!"

"But I CAN'T!"

"You _can!_ Trust me, it took me years to perfect my... _magic_ ," she giggled. "Just try--"

"Maaaami- _saaaan_ , I wanted you to _help_ me bake something for Momo, not _torture_ me into drawing fancy icing shit--"

"Aw. I thought it'd be nice if Momo knew you did this for her, but I guess not. No brownies for you tonight then..."

"Ughhh, wait NO! _FINE..._ "


End file.
